Out With The Old
by Lady Phantom Dawn
Summary: Garett needs some air while helping Logan clean his room. He slips into Lindy's room and their conversation turns to vampire novels. when Garett doubts the power of a good teen romance plot, Lindy has to demonstrate for him. Garett/Lindy; ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own I Didn't Do It.**

* * *

><p>"It is a <em>nightmare<em> in there!"

The door of Lindy's room shut, making Lindy turn around from where she sat at her dresser. "Find the moldy dust bunny farm?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Garett huffed, his back pressed against the door. He wore blue surgical gloves and a mask over his mouth. He tugged down the mask. "Yes, along with old pizza and something slimy that I would rather not have identified."

Lindy turned back to the mirror of her dresser, picking up her powder brush to lightly dash blush across her cheekbones. "I don't know why you're complaining. You're the one who offered to help clean Logan's room. You've been in there multiple times. This shouldn't be shocking."

"Yes, Lindy, but I've never looked under the bed!" Garett shuddered and peeled off the gloves and mask, tossing them in the trash next to Lindy's desk. "I told Logan I needed some fresh air."

"Aw, it's nice to know my room counts as fresh air." She uncapped her eyeliner and leaned closer to the mirror.

Garett rolled his eyes. "Your room will always count as fresh air. It smells like lavender and sunshine in here. Logan's room...well, the junior varsity boy's football locker room smells better."

"I know. I stopped going in there years ago. It's dangerous." Lindy straightened back up and admired her reflection for a moment. She hummed as her fingers lingered over her vials of lip gloss. "Which color do you think?" She turned around in her seat, holding out two different lip glosses for him to see.

Garett had made himself comfortable at Lindy's desk, examining some teenage vampire novel she had lying there. "Hmm?" he hummed, looking up as he put the book back where he'd found it.

"Which one?" Lindy prompted again. She held them up for him to see when he walked over. "Seductive Plum or Charming Pomegranate?"

"Pomegranate." Garett slipped his hands into his pockets as Lindy turned back around to face the mirror and apply the chosen lustrous shade. "By the way, that book sounds awful."

"What? _Rosemary Guild_? It's the best," Lindy said as she screwed the lip gloss cap back on. She puckered her lips and posed for the mirror to see how it looked. "You haven't even read it, so don't judge."

"I just don't get what the hype is."

"The hype is romance and alluring men that can sweep a girl off her feet," Lindy said. She stood with a flourish and grinned at him. "It's overcoming obstacles to be together."

"Apparently, I'm never going to understand girls," Garett concluded.

Lindy laughed and strode over to her desk. She picked up the book and flipped through the pages. "You should really read it. Like this!" She gestured to the page she had found. "This part is the best. It's when Vladinov pushes Amanda up against the lockers after sunset and they make out."

Garett just frowned. "What are they doing at school after dark?"

Lindy huffed and shut the book, dropping it back on her desk in annoyance. "If you read it, you'll find out."

"It just doesn't sound as 'alluring' as you say."

"Oh, isn't it?" Lindy's voice was suddenly a purr now as she made her eyes heavy.

"Lindy?"

Lindy's lips curled into a smile as she slowly advanced on Garett. "I just think...that you don't know what you're missing out on." She placed a hand on his chest and began walking him back to the door. "All the romance...the kissing..." She pressed him against the door, her body meshing gently into his. "...and the biting." She breathed softly against his jaw and grinned when she felt him shiver. "See?" She brushed her nose over his pulse and then laughed, moving to pull away.

But her laugh was cut off as Garett grabbed her and pulled her close, crushing their lips together in a passionate needy kiss. Her moan melded into his own. Her heart pounded, her body seething with want in that moment. They were so close - pressed up against each other. His hands were at the small of her back, toying with the hem of her shirt in uncertainty to keep the touches above her clothes or to slip under.

Lindy broke the kiss when she had to breathe. "I..." She was panting. She was actually _panting_ from that kiss.

"I was right. The pomegranate was a good choice." Garett smiled.

Lindy laughed. "Yeah, it makes a good color for both of us." She reached up to swipe a bit of it from his lips with her thumb.

"Oh, yeah." Garett blushed.

"So...uh, maybe you should read the book now. I mean...your argument of it not being alluring enough is totally invalid now."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Garett laughed. "I'll have to read it sometime. Maybe it'll give me some tips on how to seduce girls."

Lindy pursed her lips. "If that's what you want." She moved as if she were about to pull away, but Garett held her tight against his chest.

"Or maybe I'll just use it to seduce this one girl I know." He ran his fingers through the ends of her hair and kissed her cheek.

Just then, someone banged on Lindy's door, causing both of them to jump back in alarm.

"Hey, Lindy, is Garett in there?" Logan called through the door.

"Y-yeah." Lindy cleared her throat. "Yeah, he'll be out in a second."

"Ok, good, 'cause there's this old salami that's he's just _got_ to see. And the yogurt stain needs some bleach. Do you know where Mom keeps it?"

"Downstairs cleaning closet."

"Thanks. Come on, Garett, we've got cleaning to do!"

They heard footsteps on the stairs a few moments later as an indication that Logan had gone downstairs. Garett just groaned and dropped his head onto Lindy's shoulder. "Don't make me go back in there. It's awful."

Lindy laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. "Don't worry; if you need another breath of fresh air, I'll be right here."

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked this, please feel free to leave a review and favorite this. Also, check out my other stories by going to my profile page. If you have any questions or other comments, you can PM me. :) Happy reading. <strong>


End file.
